My Evil Sister
by jadewests
Summary: Tawni has an evil guest at the studio. What will happen? Dedicated to Kydra002  :


**Hey guys(:**

**Here is a Tawni centred fic, sort of I guess.  
Dedicated to Kydra002 for winning my 'Channy Writing Competition'. I hope you like it :D  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What is the point of this? Everyone knows that I don't own SWAC. However I do own Tanya. Yay!**

* * *

_My Evil Sister_

Tawni's Point Of View.  
I hate her. _Hate_ her. HATE. HER.

Why does she have to come back into my life just when it's getting better?

I stormed into my dressing room which I shared with my best friend.

You see, since Sonny started her at So Random I have become a better person. Well I think everyone has. Over the years, I have stopped being selfish and self-centred. But then _she_ comes back. She's the reason why I was self-absorbed. She changed me to my worst but Sonny changed me to my better self. Right now, I hate my mom. Why? She decided to send my evil twin sister to the set to spend time with me… for a month. God help me. She is the total opposite of me. She is ill-mannered, harsh, and malicious, well you catch my drift.

So here I am in mine and Sonny's dressing room trying to come up with a plan to get rid of her. But that'll never happen. I'm always something and pretty, but not this time. A light bulb pinged in my head.

A plan. An _evil_ plan.

**Muahahahaha**. Yes that was an evil laugh.

And now Sonny's looking at me weirdly. _Wave and she'll stop looking_. I gave her a big smile and a small wave. Now she's rolling her eyes. But she's looking at her laptop again. _Yes_! It worked. Wait, did I say that out loud? I looked up at Sonny. She's chuckling whilst rolling her eyes. Whacking forehead moment? Oh absolutely. Damn I'm an idiot. I guess that's what friends do to you. Now I'm chuckling bizarrely. This time I really slapped my forehead.

"Ouch!"

Why on earth did I do that? Anyway, back to reality. And I've forgotten the plan already.

…

Oh. I remembered. _Lol_. Rolling eyes at immature abbreviation.

"Tawn?" I whipped my head up.

"Yep."  
_What did she want?_

"Are you feeling okay?"  
_No I hate my sister!_

"Uh uh. Fine and dandy."  
_What the hell? Why did I say 'fine and __dandy'?_

"Okay… If you say so."  
_Uh oh. She's on to me. Better stall. _

"Fine."  
_So much for stalling._

"What?"  
_Oh. I thought she knew._

"You caught me."  
_Shut up mouth!_

"Caught you what?"  
_She has no clue. Mouth, don't say anything._

"I'm trying to get rid of my evil sister."  
_Damn you mouth._

"Okay. What does she look like?"  
_Seriously, but then again Tanya is the total opposite of me._

"Seriously. She's my ugly double. Note, ugly."  
_Haha. Props to me._

"'Kay. What are you doing then?"  
_What's my plan?__! _

"Well. Erm…"  
_Damn I've forgotten again._

"You haven't got a plan have you?"  
_Yeah I do, I'm just stupid enough to forget it._

"I HAVE! I forgot it…"  
_Dopey me._

"Oh God."  
_Yeah._

"OH! I'm going to dress super pretty, gorgeous in fact, and have a handful of guys swooning for me  
but not her."  
_Yeah. Good plan._

"Guys don't do that anyway…"  
_Damn you Sonny. Stop being a downer._

"Yes. So I'll hire people."  
_How? I don't know._

"Okay. Am I actually doing anything in this?"  
_Uh oh, now's the time to ask._

"Well. Could you lend me your boyfriend?"  
_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"NO!"  
_Damn it._

"Why?"  
_Yeah why?_

"What if I want to kiss him during your scheme?"  
_Oh. I hadn't thought of that._

"Oh."  
_Uh huh._

"Yeah. But…"  
_WHAT!_

"Yeah!"  
_Hurry up and tell me._

"Eager much? So yeah, I could get him to hire some people for you."  
_Yes. I love you Sonny. If I could I would kiss you right now. __Eww__. No I wouldn't._

"Yes! Thanks Sonny" Jumping up I gave her a tight hug.

"You're welcome."  
_Uh oh. She is suffocating._

Now it's time to get Chad to get those men. Yeahhhh. Sonny got her phone out and asked him to come to our room. He came and got those men hired. Then he started making out with Sonny. Eww. It's been 5 minutes and they haven't taken a breath. How do they do that?

**Knock knock**.

Finally, they pulled away from sucking their faces off. Oh it's the hired men. And damn they are sexy. Even Sonny's drooling… and flirting with them. Oooo, Chad's going to be Mad. Oh, now she's kissing him, wait what. Need. To. Get. Sonny. Off. Him.

"SONNY!"  
They sprung apart. I dragged her by her wrist.

"You have a fuckin' boyfriend!"  
She looks guilty. Uh oh. She's crying. And hitting me. _Ouch_.

I felt her weight get pulled off me. Thank god Chad's here to the rescue.

Whilst Chad is consoling Sonny, I am off to the cafeteria where Tanya is currently attempting to flirt with some of the studios male population. Hehe. She has no idea what's going to happen. We march in; you know kinda how MacFalls used to do before Sonny came here.

Wide eyes. Jaw hitting the floor.

Oh yes. My plan has worked. Uh oh. She's marching up to me. _Damn it. I didn't think this through._

We are now touching noses. Just at that moment, Sonny walks in with Chad.

"Hey Tawn." She gives me a hug.

Jealously in Tanya's eyes. Oh did I mention she loves 'Channy'. I didn't? Yeah. She does.

"Oh. Hey, I didn't see you there. Well you're not that important for me to notice you. Right babe."  
Evil Sonny. Check.

Chad briefly nodded before we walked to our casts' table. Sonny on Chads lap and me beside them. I glanced back to see Tanya with her jaw hitting the floor once again and storming out.

**Ring R****ing**.

_Damn it__, mom alert. _She told me that Tanya hates me. _Big shock._ And never wants to see me again. _Bonus._ That worked better than I thought it would.

Now one of the hired men are flirting with me. Eep. I have a date tomorrow. Well that was not part of the plan but yay. So, we're having a double date with Channy who are once again making out. With tongues. I can hear the smacking of their lips. Ew! Anyway…

So that's how to get rid of your evil sister… forever.

* * *

**Okay. So I hope you enjoyed it Kydra002. Different kind of writing but I liked it.  
If you guys want to, I can do this in Tanya's POV or anyone else's. But only if I get 10-15 people reviewing saying they want it.**

**Chad and Sonny: Loved it! –Tell me which POV you would like me to do-  
Nico and Sonny: Okay, I guess.  
Grant and Sonny: Hated it. –Please tell me why-**

**-georgia(:**


End file.
